Alamos Disaster
by Advanced Faith
Summary: Chapter 1: The group arrive in Alamos Town. Includes Piplupshipping check bio for details


Includes characters from Pokemon whole journeys, and stories I'm writing such as, Losing Belief, Undeniable Truth and Incapacitated.

**Alamos Disaster**

**Chapter 1**

**Dance**

Ash, Dawn, Brock, Laurence, John, George, Ben, Zach, Pikachu and Sparks (On the respective trainers head) walked down the road to Alamos town, the site of Dawn and Laurence's next contest!

"Urgh, how much farther?" Dawn asked. Laurence chuckled

"'Bout, hmm, now?" Laurence said

"What?" Dawn asked whirling her head round; there was the beautiful Alamos town.

"Race ya" Laurence shouted, Dawn and Laurence raced off down the hill, halfway down they looked at each other and grinned.

"Wow, they've become close" Brock observed

"Yeah, ever since Laurence came back to his senses" Ash said

"Senses about what?" Brock asked.

"When he got controlled by Mewthree" George said

"Actually before that" John said.

"What do you mean?" George asked

"You know Dawn's first contest? The night before she got up and talked to her Buneary and Piplup, unbeknown to her Laurence was listening

"He walked out, and they had a conversation…

Flashback

"You know Dawn, my first contest was a bit like this" Laurence said

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked.

"In my first contest, my nerves got the better of me, everything went wrong, except one thing, the most important thing, that guided me through the first round and all the way to my first ribbon" Laurence explained.

"What was that?" Dawn asked

"Trust, in myself, in my Pokemon, in my combinations and in my Pokemon's movements" Laurence explained, "all you have to do, Dawn" Laurence said walking up to the balcony edge and looking down.

"Yeah?" Dawn asked eager to get knowledge from two time Grand Festival winner.

"Is link with your Pokemon, if you and your Pokemon are connected you will win" Laurence explained, Dawn was surprised when water fell to the road below.

"What's wrong Laurence?" Dawn asked putting a hand on his shoulder

"Nothing, bad memories" Laurence replied quietly unlike him who is always bouncing with energy.

"Want to talk about it?" Dawn asked

"If you... wouldn't mind staying up a bit longer" Laurence said sitting down on a chair.

"I... don't know were to begin" Laurence said

_End Flashback_

"What happened to him?" Brock asked

"You should know" John said

"Anyway that's beside the point, we've got to get to that city first" George said.

"You two have been quiet" Ash said to Ben and Zach.

"Nothing much to say" Zach said

"Laurence, Dawn why have you stopped?" Ash shouted

"Water!" Laurence said pointing towards a large lake surrounding Alamos.

"Looks like we're on the wrong bay" Brock said

"Brock!" Laurence said, then remembered something him mentioning it though was cut off.

"Do you need a lift?" Someone said from above, Laurence knew this was coming as he was from a different universe and had already seen what had happened.

"There quite a few of us!" Laurence shouted

"That's no problem!" the girl said from the Balloon looking down, winking at Laurence, he grinned, someone became agitated. Ash, Dawn, Brock, Zach, George and Ben boarded the balloon, Laurence and John grabbed a poke ball,

"Ai Sky/ Rayquaza" The two shouted.

"You called?" Ai Sky said (talking Rayquaza, oh both of the Rayquazas are black (shiny))

"Yea can you fly me across to Alamos" Laurence said

"Sure" Ai Sky said. Laurence got on Ai Skys back, John got on his Rayquaza, the Balloon and Rayquazas took off.

"What a beauty!" Brock said to the girl, "Does your name match?" Brock asked

"My name is-" the girl started

"Alice" Laurence said flying next to the balloon.

"How'd you know?" Alice asked

"You look like a Alice" Laurence said smiling

'He did that to me' Dawn thought.

"I can't believe that I don't have you in my little blue book of babes! How about I take you out!" Brock said, but just then a purple frog popped out of a poke ball and poison jabbed Brock, "After Croagunk takes me out" Brock muttered.

"I'm Dawn" Dawn said

"I'm Ash and this is my partner Pikachu" Ash said

"Laurence, the other Pikachu is mine, Sparks thats his name" Laurence said lying on Ai Skys back.

"John"

"Ben"

"Zach"

"George"

"Nice to meet you all" Alice said. Suddenly a massive wind blew the Balloon off course, Laurence stood up and looked in the direction of the wind.

"Could it be?" Laurence asked

"Could it be what?" Dawn asked

"A Void Wind" Laurence replied. The balloon landed at Alamos town

"Sorry if that scared you, how about I give you the grand tour!" Alice said.

"Sounds great" Laurence said with a grin

(Theme tune)

Dawn sat down on a table and sighed

"What's wrong Dawn?" Alice asked

"Nothing" Dawn said

"But nobody sighs like the for nothing" Alice said.

"Well the things I kind of like one of my friends" Dawn said

"Do you mean _like_ like?" Alice asked

"Yep" Dawn said

"Well I have the same problem" Alice said as she said this a big shadow came over them, they looked towards the two towers and saw a figure on the ball shaped stone in the middle.

"Is that... Laurence?" Alice asked

"Yep" Dawn said and gasped when Laurence jumped down and sighed a sigh of relief when Ai Sky flew underneath him and flew him to where Dawn and Alice sat.

"I've always wanted to do that, anyway Dawn I've got something to show you, Ai Sky, return" Laurence said returning Ai Sky. He took Dawn's hand and led her down a narrow street, Brock watching from afar with John

"He's made every female companion fall in love with him, how does he do it?" Brock asked.

"He's not as desperate as you" John said, he looked at Brock and saw him crouching in a ball

"You hurt me" Brock said, John sweat dropped. Laurence led Dawn through crowded streets and sudden turns

"Where are you taking me?" Dawn asked.

"Some where cool!" Laurence replied looking back at her and smiling, as he turned round a corner Dawn blushed looking at their interlocked hands.

"More specific" Dawn said

"Here!" Laurence said as Dawn stood next to him

"Wow" Dawn said looking at the spectacle.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Laurence asked

"Yeah" Dawn replied, she noticed Laurence letting go of her hand and walking over to a box, he clicked a button and music started playing.

"Dawn, would you like to dance?" Laurence asked holding out his hand

"Sure, but I don't know how to" Dawn said.

"I do" Laurence said.

"Really?" Dawn said

"Would I lie to you?" Laurence asked. He put his hands on Dawn's waist and she put her hands round his neck, she blushed. Laurence moved the two of them around stepping perfectly in tune with the music

**(****DAWN'S POV****)**

I looked at Laurence's face, he looked like he was the music with his eyes closed, I couldn't help but stare, after all I do like him more than a friend.

"I love this song!" he said, he broke into song, I was mesmerized, he'd never sung and now he was singing... around me! I noticed a crowd forming

"Laurence, we have company" I muttered in his ear

"I know" He said smiling at me.

**(NORMAL POV)**

'Young love' a certain figure thought looking at Laurence and Dawn from on a roof, Laurence stopped, feeling a strong wind, everyone started running to their houses, suddenly a shadow came from the ground...

TBC

What do you think?

Next time...

"Darkrai! I've had enough of you!" Laurence shouted...

"Dialga and Palkia... the Time and Space Pokemon... colliding in the void!" Laurence said  
"Yep, that's right" Antonio said...

Laurence stood up and walked outside into the gale and snow storm, the snow enveloped him, Dawn saw him leave but was to late...

"The collisions are causing the weather to change suddenly" Antonio said  
"That's why it's raining!" Zach said...


End file.
